Transfer students
by Star of Shadow
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura and some other characters from CCS have enrolled in the academy. Set after the last episode of both GA and CCS.
1. Transfer students

**Transfer students**

"Ohayo!" greeted Mikan Sakura, with her usual cheerfulness.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan." said Ruka.

"Hotaru!!!" cried Mikan, leaping on her friend, only to be shot down by her bakagun.

_Baka baka baka_

"Daijoubu, Mikan-chan?" asked Yuu.

"Daijoubu." groaned Mikan.

"Hey, did you hear? There are going to be a few new students this term." said Ruka, holding his pet rabbit as usual.

"Everyone, sit back at your seats, please." Narumi-sensei came into the classroom.

"Hai!"

"Have the new students arrived yet?" Narumi-sensei asked. There was a knock on the door.

A girl with short light-brown hair and green eyes ran in.

"Sumimasen!" she gasped. She wore the academy's uniform.

A chocolate-brown haired Chinese boy ran in suddenly. He stood there panting. The two new students didn't notice each other.

"You must be the new students. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" said Narumi-sensei.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura." said the girl.

"I am Li Shaoran."

The two gave a start and turned around to look at each other.

"Hoooeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shrieked Sakura. "Shaoran-kun!"

"Sakura-chan!" gasped Shaoran.

"What are you doing here?!" both yelled at the same time.


	2. Alices and Magic

**Alices and Magic**

"So you have the power to control these cards?!" Sukoii!!!" gasped Mikan.

Sakura smiled embarrassedly.

"I almost forgot that we have the Ability Type classes tomorrow! What type is your Alice, Sakura-chan?" asked Mikan excitedly.

"Type?"

"There are four types of Alices: Active Ability, Technology, Predisposition, and Special Ability." explained a voice beside them.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Sakura-chan, you're in the Special Ability class." said Narumi.

"I'm in that class too!" squealed Mikan, "I'll introduce you to Tsubasa-senpai and the others!"

"There will be a few new students in the class. Another new student in Class B just arrived today. He's in the S.A. class too."

"Sukoii!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later, while Sakura was walking in the forest)

She stared around her. "I'm sure I sensed something…"

There it was again!

Sakura began to run towards the spot when it had come from.

"Oh no, I'm supposed to go to the Ability type class!" gasped Sakura. "Mirror!"

"Please go to class in my place, Mirror." she pleaded to the identical girl standing in front of her.

"Ok…"

"Arigato gozaimasu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirror walked into the Special Ability classroom, looking relieved. She had to ask many people for directions before she could find it.

When she opened the door, a certain pig-tailed brunette pounced on her.

"Sakura-chan!" she cried happily, dragging her into the room.

Mirror tried to remember the brunette's name. Oh, that's it. Mikan. Mikan Sakura.

The Special Ability class appeared to be having a party.

"Tsubasa-senpai! This is my new classmate, Sakura Kinomoto!"

"My name is Tsubasa Andou. Nice to meet you."

Mirror shook hands with him shyly. After that, she took a cup of orange juice and sat on a classroom bench.

She started sipping it. She sensed someone sitting down next to her.

"Where is Sakura?"

Mirror choked on her orange juice, and stared up at the person who had questioned her.

"Y-Y-Yue-san!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Second chapter done!


	3. Guardians and Masters

**Guardians and Masters**

(With Sakura)

"There something familiar about this power…" said Sakura to herself.

She suddenly crashed into someone and fell on the floor.

"Sumimasen…" she stared up at the person holding out his hand to her, "Eriol-kun!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(S.A. Class)

"S-Sakura sensed something in the forest…" stammered Mirror.

Yue might have been wearing the school uniform instead of his robes, but he was still VERY intimidating.

"I sensed something too. Besides that, there's a very familiar power. It's Eriol, that reincarnation of Clow." Yue said.

A certain purple-haired girl had been flirting with some boys. She skipped over.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Ruby Moon!" gasped Mirror.

Ruby blinked. "You're not Sakura…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, Sakura and Eriol were walking together)

"What are you doing here, Eriol?"

"Same as you. I received a letter telling me that I have been enrolled in this Alice Academy, so I came."

"I see…"

"Hey, why don't we use Fly? We're going to be late for class. You're in the Special Ability Class too, right?"

"Hai." Sakura took out the card. "Fly!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"It should be the third window over there." said Eriol. He was sitting behind Sakura on the Star Wand.

"Okay." Sakura steered to the left. Suddenly, she lost control of Fly. They started spinning round and round. Finally they crashed into a window.

"Itai…" groaned Sakura. Eriol stood up and brushed pieces of glass from his school uniform as though he crashed through windows every other day.

Sakura looked up to see a whole crowd of people staring at them. A pink haired middle school girl followed by a blue-black haired guy came over.

"Daijoubu?"

Sakura nodded mutely.

"Sakura." said an all-too-familiar voice. The moon guardian made his way to Sakura.

"Yue-san!" gasped Sakura in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

(On the other side…)

"Eriol-sama!" cried Ruby Moon, jumping on her beloved master.

"Ah, so you're here too, Ruby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chapter! Eriol's here too!

And Yue! Can ANYONE imagine him in _school uniform_?! Wow…

And when I mean Ruby Moon, I mean Ruby Moon, not Nakuru! Ruby in school uniform is pretty had to imagine, but not as amazing as Yue!

And of course their wings are safely put away (who knows how…)


	4. Plushies and Kawaii

**_GOMENASAI!! I'm really really sorry for not updating for so long!! bows_**

**_I'll do better from now on! I promise! Please don't hate me..._**

* * *

**Plushies and kawaii**

"What's going on?" asked Mikan, squeezing through the crowd, Mirror in tow. She stared at the broken window, then at the Sakura on the ground, and finally at the 'Sakura' beside her. She gaped.

Misaki was positively delighted. "Do you have a doppelganger Alice too?"

Sakura and Mirror, who had gone to her mistress's side, stared up at her blankly. "Doppelganger?"

"Aren't you?" Misaki was confused. "Then how could there seems to be two of the same person? Or are you twins?"

"Oh! My Alice is to control these special set of card called Sakura Cards." she gestured at Mirror. "This is Mirror, one of my beloved Cards." Sakura smiled.

"Sugoi…" gasped Mikan, awed.

"Wow! To be able to make a double and do so much more, that's really cool!" said Misaki.

"So, Eriol-kun was it? What is your Alice?"

"Numerous talents, but the foremost one is fortunetelling."

"Eriol-kun can also manipulate things." added Sakura, remembering the time an iron railing had attacked her and Syaoran before she had transformed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards.

"Sugoi! So now that even more new students have arrived, let's party!"

--

The next morning, Sakura entered the class and sat down at her seat. Mikan hadn't arrived yet, neither had Syaoran. She sighed and closed her eyes sleepily.

"There is a strange power around here. I'm not sure if it means ill or good…" mused a voice in front of her desk.

"Uh-huh… I felt it yesterday…" Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open. "Kero! What on earth are you doing here?!"

The teddy bear-like guardian glared at her. "As you didn't bother to bring me to where the hell you were going, I had to hitch a ride with Tomoyo-chan!"

"Tomoyo? She's here?"

"Look to your right." said Kero shortly.

Sakura turned to face a video camera. Of course the girl behind it was her best friend.

"Tomoyo! When did you get here?!"

"Yesterday. I was just in time to attend the Ability Type Classes." Her eyes showed over the camera, sparkling. "I'm so happy to be able to videotape Sakura-chan's new uniform!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Daidouji-san." a voice made Tomoyo turn. "Narumi-sensei told me to give this to you. It's some notes for Ability Type Class."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Nogi-kun." she smiled at him.

"Tomoyo-chan, what exactly is your Alice?" asked Sakura. She felt curious about the various types of Alices.

* * *

I put Tomoyo in!! I'm sure you should be able to guess Tomoyo's Alice, those of you familiar with both CCS and GA.

So what do you think? Should I put Ruka x Tomoyo? The idea's tempting...

I just noticed that Natsume hasn't made a single appearance yet... But I jst get brain dead when thinking of how to write him...


End file.
